praxismcfandomcom-20200215-history
Roman Empire
Rome (Latin: Roma), officially Empire of Rome (Latin: Imperium Romanum) was an imperialist absolute monarchy with territory over Southern Europe, Northern Africa and the Middle East. The Empire was created by Emperor JulianLionHeart in March 2018 and was the major nation in the mediterranean for almost a week. In late March, many Roman town leaders migrated to Britain and built new settlements and politics there. The Empire was unstable for a short period and Italy was full of outposts and inactive towns. The United Kingdom owned Rome before TheWalkingKing/Dyderrr bought the city of Roma from Edinburgh for 1000 Gold in April 2 2018 (55 A.C. Shang calendar). TheWalkingKing claimed himself as the new Emperor of Rome and started rebuilding Italy. After a series of war and successfully claiming victory over Spain, United Kingdom and United States, the Roman Empire gained influence all over the world. On April 17 2018, Emperor TheWalkingKing abdicated to the successing Emperor Syn. Later that day, Syn disbanded the nation which marked the end of the Roman Empire. History The town Roma was first founded by JulianLionHeart in March 2018 and quickly became a major nation with towns across the mediterranean. The Roman towns Roma and Bari, ruled by JulianLionHeart and gabbemoja, became two of the largest trading towns on the entire server. In late March 2018, many of the majors of the Roman towns migrated to Britain to create the United Kingdom, with The_Pock as King. The previously Roman towns were now under British control, including Roma. Some political infighting happened in United Kingdom, and the nation was almost disbanded. Also in late March, Spain was created by XpoFerensELITE, Zqppy, among others. Nazi Germany, ruled by Adolf_Hitlar, was previously the largest and most powerful nation on the server but was now becoming inactive after losing Spain, France, and some of the U.S. The town Roma was created by TheWalkingKing on April 1 2018, but was at first very small and only owned a piece of the city that was unclaimed. The city of Rome was still an outpost of United Kingdom. TheWalkingKing loaned a large amount of Gold from Dyder and then bought the city of Rome from JulianLionHeart for 1000 Gold. Rome was trying to make good diplomatic deals with other nations after the purchase, and it quickly became a rising power. However, most of Italy was still owned by foreign nations such as United Kingdom. The city of Rome still had the same buildings that were built by the Romans less than a month earlier, and at first no big plan was put in action to develop the city. Quickly after it was established, a conflict broke out between Rome and the Spanish town Euskal-Herria, which caused the Romans to attack and invade the town in the midst of a crisis within Spain. The leader of Spain, XpoFerensELITE, didn't consider Rome an enemy despite their occupation of a Spanish town. In early April, Belgium joined the Roman Empire too. A few days after the first conflict with Spain, Rome invaded and successfully occupied a small but significant part of the Spanish capital, Madrid. XpoFerensELITE went to exile in Fort Albany in the U.S. and Zqppy became King of Spain. Rome and Zqppy made a deal to not attack eachother. But on the same day, Rome attacked the new Spanish capital Toledo. Most of Spain had now became inactive as Rome claimed victory over the first major power on the server. United Kingdom was now worried that Rome would attack them. It's unknown what British town was first attacked by Rome, but throughout the middle of April, Rome attacked the British towns Leeds, Edinburg, Wales and more. Because of these attacks, many residents of United Kingdom decided to disband their towns in Great Britain and move to the more peaceful China, where a new nation was growing. The Chinese towns of Hong Kong and Macau were created by British residents who escaped the war in Europe. Rome kept attacking towns in United Kingdom using deception. Rome promised Wales that they wouldn't attack them, but later that day, Roman soldiers successfully occupied the homeblock of Wales and took control of their town vault. Geography & demography The Roman Empire contained 5 major provinces; Italia, Aegyptus (Egypt), Cyprus, Belgica and Hispania. The Roman proclaims covered the areas of Egypt (Lower Nile and Sinai), Cyprus, Italy & northern France. Roma, the capital and largest city of the Empire, is located in the very center of the Italian west coast. Colosseum is often recognize as the spawn point of the city Rome, and is located at x:1337, y:-4704. Society The Roman Empire was multicultural with many different people. The ruins of former Roman-British towns in Italy gave the new Empire a slight advantage in architecure and military power. When a new region is being added to the Roman Empire, the people in the region gets to keep their religion, laws, culture and usually even become autonomous. Legal Status The free, independent people living in the Roman world but aren't a part of the Roman culture are called peregrini (english: non-Romans). A person that was born non-roman has to serve for the Roman auxillary army to be considered a Roman person. Residents in Roman areas like Carthage/Africa or the balkans cannot become Romans, but can still serve for the auxillaries. Black people in Roman law Black people are considered being dirty or unholy in the Roman world, and are usually being punished either by being publicly humiliated in the Roman society and also by not being allowed to enter Roman gladiator events or participate in Roman political discussions. A black person is considered being a player with a very black skin or taking too much advantage of the loopholes in the Roman laws or server rules. The Roman laws are very strict about black people, and when a black person is breaking a minor law they usually get a very strict punishment like execution or kick from the Roman town they are in. If a black person gets kicked, the town Prefect (english: mayor) is allowed to keep all the stuff that they stored in the town. Fools in Roman law The Roman title Asinus (english: fool) is given to players that have been humiliated, hated or former politcans in the Roman Empire, but also in rare cases to active rebels that are rebelling against the Roman senate. Fools can be Roman residents, but are usually players in foreign nations. A person that has been marked as a fool can never become Roman residents.